Of Grace & Soul
by Anastasia Snape
Summary: The angels have fallen and another secret is revealed. A little girl falls from the sky and Castiel has something to tell Dean. Castiel has been hiding something from the very beginning. A profound bond didn't begin to cover what Dean and Castiel shared. Season 9 AU. SLASH DESTIEL.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Omgosh guys, I dunno what's up with my brain lately coming up with new story ideas! I need to make it stop but I want to give everything a chance! This is a season 9 fic. It's slightly AU for past seasons, and NOT canon compliant for season 9. Anyways, let's see what you think.

Chapter One

As she watched the sky fall, Missouri Moseley knew something bigger was afoot than a simple meteor shower as the news proclaimed. She hadn't talked to those boys in years, but as soon as things calmed down, she was going give those Winchesters brothers a call. She knew they were somehow involved in this mess. A siren went off in the distance and she could only assume that one of the "meteors" had landed nearby. Once the sky had gone dark again, Missouri decided to call it a night. She could call those boys in the morning.

The next morning dawned bright and if she hadn't witnessed it herself, Missouri wouldn't have believed something monumental had happened the night before. She decided to water her plants while the weather was still nice. It had been humid the day before and she didn't really want to be caught in the oppressive weather.

She paused for a moment as she approached her shed. The door was slightly ajar. She was almost certain that she'd closed and locked the shed yesterday evening. She eased closer, cautious in case something was inside. Swinging the door open slowly, Missouri stared in shock at the sight before her. It was the last thing she'd expected.

Curled in a tight ball on her floor was a small girl, around 4 or 5 years old. She was covered in muck and grime, wearing a tattered white dress. Her arms were covered in strange burn welts. They almost looked like feathers. Tear tracks covered her cheeks. Missouri felt her heart break at the sad sight. She tried to quietly step forward but her foot caught the garden hoe causing it to topple to the side.

Big green eyes shot open, surveying the room in a wide gaze. The girl scrambled back quickly in fear, trying to make herself as small as possible in the corner. "Ds g-chis-ge ol?" She exclaimed quietly.

Missouri's eyes widened at the strange tongue. She'd heard many languages in her time but never one such as this. The girl's aura glowed bright and it was like nothing she'd ever seen. It didn't take much for her to figure out that she was not from this world, and that she was somehow involved with the meteor shower last night.

Tears filled the beautiful green eyes. "Abba." She sobbed. "Abba, darsar g-chis-ge ol?"

The word "abba" stood out to Missouri. She recognized it as the Hebrew word for father. The girl has lost her father. "Ssshh, baby girl. There's no need to cry. I'll find someone who can help you."

The girl jerked at the sound of Missouri's voice and curled farther in on herself. Missouri reached for her and she suddenly screamed, a high pitched sounded that left her eyes ringing. "NIISO!" She yelled, flinging her arm out.

Missouri was shocked to find that she felt a push from an invisible force. She had to call Dean immediately. "Ok, you can stay here. I know someone who can help you. He'll help you find your abba."

Again the girl flinched, her green eyes glared from behind the push-mower. Actually, the green eyes reminded her of the aforementioned man. She rushed inside. She quickly made the poor child a sandwich and a glass of milk, and took it out to her along with a blanket. The weather was warmer but the child had shivered the entire time. "These are for you." She told her as green eyes watched her with suspicion. Missouri could tell she was very intelligent.

Once she'd returned inside, Missouri watched the shed from the window as she called Dean. Although his number had changed, she'd been able to keep up with it through various acquaintances. After the fourth ring, she wasn't sure he'd answer, but finally he did. She didn't waste time. "Boy, just in the world is going on."

"Missouri?"

"Of course it's me, boy! Have you lost your head?"

There was a pause on the other end. "Um, no... Look Missouri, now really isn't a good time."

A huff escaped her. "Oh no you don't boy. I've got a strange little girl hiding in my shed and I know she has something to do with that meteor show last night."

"What? Missouri, you don't even know what happened last night. How could you know she has anything to do with it?"

"Are you sassing me? I can see the girl's aura and it far from human. Not to mention the strange language she was speaking." She paused when she heard him let out a long breath. "So, why don't you tell me what happened last night?"

She heard shuffling on the other line. "The angels fell, Missouri. The angels were cast out of Heaven."

Shock washed over her at his words, and she was forced to sit down due to wobbly legs. "A-are you saying that the angels are on Earth now?"

"Yeah."

Her eyes widened as she remembered the burns on the girls arms. "There were burns, Dean, on her arms. The little girl's arms are covered in feather-shaped burns!" Dean cursed under his breath. "Dean, I believe there's an angel in my shed."

A frustrated sigh left the man. "Yeah, sounds like it." There was more shuffling. "Look, I'll be there in a couple of hours. We're staying in Lebanon now so it won't take me long. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

Missouri assured him that she would keep an eye on the girl as she hung up the phone. She then stared at the shed in shock. An angel... a real live angel in her shed... and she'd thought she'd seen it all.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Castiel was frantic. The angels had fallen. All of them for all he knew. He had to find her. He rushed through the dense forest. He'd spent all this time protecting her or ensuring that she was protected, and now he had no idea where she was, if she was safe or if she was even alive. His heart clenched at the thought. He couldn't think that way. Before he'd pulled Dean from Hell, he'd never known a fear such as this… But he was reassured it was a fear that came with parenthood.

It never should have happened. It had never happened before. He could only consider himself lucky that he was sent to the Garden to heal after he'd raised Dean from perdition. Only Joshua and Leliel knew his secret. Leliel had been the one to him as to what had happened. A piece of Dean's soul had clung to Castiel's grace and created a being. It was also the reason for the mark on Dean's arm. Leliel, also known as Lailah the angel of conception and birth, had never seen a case like it.

The child was taken from his grace by Leliel. They were shocked to find she had a human form. He was reassured quickly that she was not a nephilim but she was not human or angel either. Joshua and Leliel agreed to hide her in the Garden and help him keep her safe. He called her Daniella, a slight mix of his and Dean's names. At first, he'd decided to keep her from Dean because the hunter needed to focus on saving the seals and preventing the rise of Lucifer. Even as they became friends, he couldn't bring himself to tell Dean that he was a father.

The child looked exactly like the man since Castiel had no DNA to contribute. She also often displayed his stubbornness and attitude. She aged like a normal human child but she was vastly more intelligent. Somehow, he'd kept her hidden from all of Heaven, including Naomi. He had no idea how he'd kept her out of that part of his mind, but he had. With the help of Joshua, he'd been able to see her after being away from her for almost two years. He and Leliel had always kept her safe when he was away. He was sad to see how much she'd grown, but happy that she remembered him. She'd cried each time he'd left.

Daniella, along with Dean, had introduced him to human emotions. He began to love fiercely and love someone more than his Father. Maybe it was the reason he's fallen so many times. He just wished now that he'd told Dean. As he raced through the forest to find a way to Dean, he prayed Dean would forgive and help him. He knew he would accomplish nothing without his help.

He was shocked when the forest began to clear and he found himself in a park. It was long before he found a sign. It read "Cheney State Park" and said that he was in Cheney, KS. He was ecstatic to find he was in Kansas, he just hoped it wouldn't take Dean long to get to him. He raced to a building in hopes that there was a phone.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean was reluctant to leave the bunker, but he felt obligated to help Missouri. The woman had been there for them since they were kids. He was worried about Sam, but Kevin had promised to call him if anything happened. He wasn't that worried about Crowley… the King of Hell was at weird place between demon and human, and completely out of strength.

Thirty minutes into his trip to Lawrence his phone rang. Without even checking the caller ID, he flipped open the phone. "Yeah?"

"Dean." Came the gruff reply.

He sat up straighter at the sound of the familiar voice. "Cas?" After angel hadn't answered his prayers, he'd been afraid that he was gone.

"Yes, Dean. I need you to come get me." That was Cas, always cutting straight to the point.

Dread filled Dean at these words… Obviously, Cas had fallen with the angels. "Cas, man, what happened?"

The other end of the line was silent for a moment. "I- I was tricked. The spelled wasn't to close Heaven, and Metatron, he, uh, he stole my grace to complete the spell. I'm human now."

The air rushed from his lungs at these words. This was much worse. "Alright, Cas, where are you? I'm heading to help a friend but I can come get you when I'm finished."

"I'm at Cheney State Park near Wichita, Kansas, and Dean, I need you to come get me first. I need your help. I-I have to find her." Castiel's voice was frantic and Dean had never heard his friend sound like that. His voice had broken at the end of the sentence and Dean almost missed what he'd said.

"Find who?"

Again, the line was silent. Dean pulled over on the side of the road, ready to turn around and make his way in the opposite direction to Wichita. "I-I should have told you a long time ago. But I didn't know how. There was the Apocalypse, and then you were with Lisa, a-and then I went insane. By the time we were in Purgatory, I resigned myself to the fact that I'd never see her again." Cas was rambling.

"Cas, what are you talking about?"

He could hear shuffling, and could sense the other man's hesitancy. "I-I have a daughter… um, we have a daughter."

Dean was thankful that he'd pulled over on the side of the road or he was sure he would have crashed. They had a daughter?! How? When? He realized that he hadn't voiced these words out loud so he proceeded to do so. "How and when did we have a daughter?"

"Just shortly after I pulled you from Hell. A piece of your soul attached to my grace, and it created a child. Her name is Daniella. She has been hidden in the Garden since her birth, and now I know she has fallen, Dean." Castiel's voice broke. "She's never been to Earth, she's never seen a human. She has be frightened, and I-" His sentence cut off in a quiet sob. "I don't even know if she's alive."

At his friend's frightened and broken tone, Dean felt his heart crack. He couldn't even begin to grasp what the hell was going on but he knew his friend was frightened. He turned the Impala around and headed towards Wichita. "I'm coming, Cas. We'll find her don't worry."

"Please hurry, Dean. She's so small and young, I-I don't know how she'll survive."

"I'm hurrying, Cas. Just stay there and be there as fast as humanly possible."

"Thank you, Dean." Was the gruff reply before he hung up.

As soon as he set the phone aside, it hit him like a ton of bricks. The little girl at Missouri's. He'd never heard a child angel before now, and it all made since. She was Castiel's daughter. He pressed the gas harder, and called Missouri to let her know he'd be a little later than he thought but that he was bringing the girl's father. What he didn't tell her was that technically he was bringing both her fathers… he hadn't quite grasped that himself.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Missouri hung up the phone, and slowly made her way out to the shed. Dean had found the girl's father. She knew she could trust that boy to work fast. Easing the door open, she found the girl, Daniella, Dean had told her, wrapped in the blanket. She was asleep, but just staring off into space with tear-filled eyes… It broke Missouri's heart.

"Daniella?" The blonde head shot up from the ground, green eyes widening in shock. "That's your name, isn't it?" The child nodded. "My friend is bringing your abba. He found him."

She looked down sadly and shook her head. "Gone." She whispered softly, rubbing her chest. She looked up with tearful eyes. "Gone."

Trying to step closer yield the same results as before, Daniella shuffled away quickly and watched her warily. Missouri sighed. "Well, you'll see. Dean's never let me down." Her comment only earned her a glare, and Missouri decided to let her be. Dean would be here in a few hours. Maybe then they'd be able to give this girl the help she needed.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

As soon as Dean stepped out of the car, he found himself with an armful of former angel. Cas had never initiated a hug and rarely even hugged back, so it was more than a shock for Dean when he found himself being clung to by his friend. "Hey, hey, calm down. I'm here." He patted the other man's back. "Besides, I've got good news."

Cas pulled back to look into his eyes. "What news would that be?"

"I think I've found Daniella."

Blue eyes widened and the hands on his arms tightened. "You have? Where?"

"Ironically enough Lawrence, Kansas. It's just under a three hour drive from here."

Castiel was suddenly letting him go and rushing to the Impala. "What are you waiting for? We have to go!"

Huffing out a laugh, Dean climbed into his car and started the engine. Ignoring the nervousness at the idea of meeting his daughter, Dean put the car in drive and hurried down the highway. From what Missouri had said, the little girl needed them as soon as possible.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

It was just after dark when they pulled in front of a white house. Castiel climbed out of the car quickly. If his Daniella was here, he had to get to her quickly. Dean caught up to his side, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Slow down, Cas. No need to go in there scaring Missouri… not that I'm sure that's possible."

"Dean, I just want to see my daughter."

The hunter nodded, and led him up the front steps. Before he had a chance to knock, the door swung open. The African American woman scrutinized them closely before pulling Dean into a hug. "Boy, you sure made good time!" Her gaze then rested on Castiel. "You've been through an ordeal, haven't you?" As Castiel's gazed narrowed into a glared, the woman surprised him by huffing out a laugh. "Whoo! She sure got that glare from you."

At the mention of Daniella, Castiel's heart leapt. "Daniella? Where is? Is she alright?"

"She seems alright. She's dirty, frightened and she may have been injured from the fall. But most of all, she keeps asking for her abba. She's convinced you're gone."

Castiel looked down sadly. "My grace… she can't feel me anymore because my grace is gone." He looked to Dean in panic. "What if she doesn't recognize me?"

"I think she'll know you, Cas. Grace or not, you're still Castiel."

Missouri raised an eyebrow at the interaction but said nothing. "Well, come on, you two. She's outback in the shed. She refuses to leave, and gets really upset if I get too close or stay too long. She keeps yelling in some language I've never heard of."

"Enochian." Castiel replied, effortless.

Dean gaped at Cas. "Our kid only knows how to talk in Enochian?" He hissed in the former angel's ear. It was the first time Dean had referred to Daniella as theirs, and it made Castiel's heart leap.

"She knows all languages… she just prefers Enochian."

This caused the hunter to blink. "Cas… she's four. How does she know all the languages?"

Castiel couldn't fight the roll of his eyes. "She's part angel, Dean. She's lived her entire life in Heaven. It's to be expected that she'll be more advanced than human children."

"Wait, she's only part angel?" Missouri asked as she pushed open the back door.

Before he could answer, Dean shot Castiel a look. The former angel knew that Dean wanted to keep quiet that she was a part of them both. "Yes. She's also part human."

"Well, that explains a lot." The woman mumbled. She then pointed to the shed that stood at the edge of the yard. "She's in there. I'll leave you for some privacy."

Slowly, the pair made their way across the yard.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean's heart pounded with each step he took. He was about to meet his daughter… He, Dean Winchester, had a daughter. He hadn't been this panic when he'd thought Ben was his son. There was something so monumentally different about having a son and having a daughter. He watched as Cas reached forward to open the door.

The first thing he saw was a bundle of blankets on the floor, a blonde head peaking out of the top. As soon as she heard their footsteps, Daniella sat up, backing away immediately. She then froze when her large green eyes rest on Cas. "Abba?"

Castiel smiled, and Dean's breath was taken away. He'd never seen his friend smile so beautifully. "Daniella, ol pashs." He then knelt and held his hands out to her.

Daniella eased closer, a slight frown on her face. Even kneeling, Daniella only came up to Castiel's chin. She pressed a small hand to his chest, her frown deepening. "Abba?"

The smile faltered on Castiel's face. "I'm still your abba, but I've lost my grace."

Green eyes searched blue before a beautiful smile lit up Daniella's dirt smudged face. "Abba, nostoah oi ol." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cas scooped her up quickly and held her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He then stood and turned to face Dean. Daniella lifted her head from where it was buried in Castiel's chest. She reached her hand out towards Dean. Dean stepped closer. The hand pressed to his chest. She looked up and then touched his face. "Daddy." The revered answer came out in a whisper.

As Dean felt his heart swell at the word and all nervousness fled, he turned to find Cas smiling. That was the moment that Dean Winchester became a father.

A/N: So, let me know what you think?! Please please, I need your opinions.

Translations: (1) Ds g-chis-ge ol: Who are you? (2) Abba, darsar g-chis-ge ol?: Father, where are you? (3) NIISO!: AWAY! (4) Daniella, ol pashs.: Daniella, my child. (5) Abba, nostoah oi ol.: Father, it is you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! This new job has taken more out of me than I thought, and then every weekend since we've moved someone has had to visit us! I would like a weekend to myself thank you very much! Anyways, it's been a month since I started my new job and moved so hopefully things will settle down, and I can get into a rhythm.

Chapter Two

As the trio made their way inside, Missouri watched from her window. The three were perfect together. She didn't know the whole story, but she knew Dean was involved with the angel and the child. The girl looked just like the hunter. One thing was obvious to the woman… these two were completely unprepared for raising a child on Earth. Missouri decided to show them some kindness. Meeting them at the door, she ushered them inside. "Dean, why don't you help those two get cleaned up while I run to the store and pick up a few things."

"We really should get going." Dean hedged.

"Boy, you can't go trapezing around the state with a child without a car seat!"

The hunter, at least, had the decency to look ashamed. "Well, then why don't I go to the store and you help them get cleaned up. No need for you to buy that stuff."

Missouri cuffed him about the head. "Boy, what's wrong with you? You would leave that man and his poor frightened child with a stranger?"

"I-what? No! That's not what I was doing! You're not a stranger, Missouri!"

"Not to you! But to them, I'm nobody. So, why don't you just stay here? I'll be right back."Before he had a chance to answer, Missouri had grabbed her purse and stepped out the front door.

Dean blinked at the door in shock. How has she slipped past him so quickly? He then turned to Cas and Daniella. The poor girl had her dirty face buried in Castiel's shoulder. She was covered in dirt and grime from head to toe. In the light of the living room, the burns on her arms were noticeable. He also realized they were much worse than he believed. He could see burns going down her back and legs, up her neck and around the bottom of her chin and cheeks.

"Hey, Cas, let's get her in a bath. I want to get her clean before an infection tries to set in these burns."

Castiel's face was grim as he nodded. Obviously, he'd seen the burns covering his child. The whimpers of pain quietly escaping Daniella's mouth didn't help matters.

Leading them into the bathroom, Dean gathered up a few towels he'd see resting in a basket. He then began to run the water for the bath. He was unsure of the temperature. Daniella was shivering fiercely, but he was worried about harming her burns. Settling for a bit warmer than lukewarm, Dean reached for Daniella. He was shocked when not only did Castiel relent his hold, but when Daniella came to him willingly. A thought then came to him. "Hey, Cas, how did Daniella know who I was?"

Cas smiled softly, causing weird feelings (definitely not butterflies) in Dean's stomach. "She recognized your soul. She is a part of your soul and my grace, thus she is able to recognize us by these parts." His gaze turned sad. "Or at least, she was able to recognize me." 

Shifting Daniella to his hip slightly, Dean placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I told you before, and Daniella proved it. She recognizes you with or without your grace."

Castiel nodded but he didn't smile. Dean sighed. He then made to sit Daniella on the ground. This time he met resistance.

"No!" Daniella protested adamantly as she clung to him around his neck.

"Daniella, I have to set you down so I can get you ready for a bath. You can't take a bath with your dress on." Dean tried to explain gently, but she still clung to him.

"Abba!" She whined.

Castiel sighed and gently eased his daughter from Dean's grasp. "Daniella, Dean is trying to help you. You're filthy and wounded. He needs to get you clean so you don't become ill."

"Abba, ol conisa ge gil adagita. Ol gil adagita bolape erm elasa.(translations in the endnotes)" Daniella's tone was insistent as she buried her face into Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel sighed. "Ol gahalana bolape emna a saga acocasahe. (translations in the endnotes)"

Begrudgingly, Daniella let him set her on the floor. He then gently pulled the dress over her head. The burns covering her back were terrible. Angry red and shaped like the wings she'd once had, it was obvious that they were painful.

Dean lifted her from the ground and started to ease her into the tub. As soon as her toes touched the water, Daniella drew her legs up to her body. Dean frowned. "Is it too hot? Daniella shook her head. "Too cold?" Again, a head shake. "Well, what's wrong?"

"She hasn't had much experience with water, and she's never had a bath." Cas explained. "The water won't hurt you, Daniella. I'm sure it will feel nice."

The child relaxed her legs and let Dean set her in the water. She stood there for a moment looking from Dean to Castiel in confusion. Dean laughed. "You should sit down. It'll be slippery." She sat down abruptly causing the water to splash around her. She blinked in shock as the water splattered on her face. Dean couldn't fight another laugh. "Well, that could have been handled more gracefully." He reached behind him to grab a wash cloth and found Castiel smiling slightly. "What?"

The former angel shook his head. "You're a natural with her."

Dean could feel his face heat up at his friend's words. "I-uh- well I had a lot of practice with Sam growing up." He turned back to the tub where Daniella was crinkling her nose at the water that had turned murky from the dirt that had been covering her. "Whoa, looks like we may need to run some fresh water." He dipped the cloth into the water and then reached to wipe her face, but she pulled back from his reach. "Hey, hey calm down, I'm just going to wipe your face." She didn't pull away this time as Dean brought the cloth to her face.

After a few seconds, Daniella made a sound of protest and her small hands pushed Dean's away. Her nose was crinkled in distaste but her face was all clean. Dean was shocked to find a small smattering of freckles across her nose. She held his hand away from her as she mustered up a glare that was all Castiel. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, I know, it sucks, but you already look like a kid again instead of the Monster from the Black Lagoon.

While Dean finished bathing her, Castiel watched with rapt attention. He would have to learn to take care of his daughter the human way. Baths would be a first step. After Dean had finished bathing her, he gently dried Daniella off and then dressed her wounds… it took a lot of bandages. Her dress was completely ruined, so Dean settled for running out to his car and putting her in one of his t-shirts. He also brought in a set of clothes for Cas to change into after his shower.

After dressing Daniella, Dean urged Cas to take a shower. "Look, she's about to sack out. We'll go wait in the living room, wait for Missouri, and lounge out on the couch. Go ahead and get cleaned up, you'll feel better." Dean lifted Daniella, who simply laid her head on his shoulder. "We'll be right out here. She'll be fine." He then left the room, leaving Cas to his shower.

Laying back against the frilly pillows on Missouri's couch, Dean settled Daniella between his side and the couch and then covered them both with the afghan draped across the back. With the warmth of the child pressed against his side, Dean found himself drifting off.

Castiel wandered out of the bathroom a few minutes later. He stopped in the entryway of the living room at the sight before him. Dean was lying on the couch, asleep, with Daniella curled against his side. He felt like his heart was swelling at the image the two made. It was obvious that they were father and child. Regret filled him at the years lost.

"You wanna tell me about it?" Missouri's soft voice from behind scared him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He turned to find her looking at the two figures on the couch. "They look a lot alike, but she's you're daughter." Castiel could only nod. "You were an angel?" Again, he nodded. "The angel that rescued Dean from Hell." This time it wasn't a question, but still he found himself nodding. "That must create quite the bond."

"Yes… Dean and I do share a more profound bond." He could see the knowing look in Missouri's eyes. "When I rescued Dean, a part of his soul attached to my grace. That part became Daniella." He looked down at his feet ashamed. "I was blinded by stopping the Apocalypse, and I wanted her safe… So I hid her in Heaven. Dean never knew of her until today. He's missed out on so much with her… I've missed out on so much."

Missouri laid a hand on his shoulder. "You have time to make it up. Daniella is still young. And now that you're human, you and Dean will need to work together raising her."

Castiel studied the woman before him. "You are a wise woman, Missouri Moseley."

She only smiled and patted his arm before walking into the living room. She made her way to the couch and nudged Dean awake. Castiel couldn't fight a smile as the hunter looked around in confusion. "Why don't you three stay here tonight? You're all obviously tired and I have plenty of space."

Dean sat up, careful not to disturb Daniella. He shook his head. "Mmm, we can't. I've got to get back to Sam."

At the mention of the younger Winchester, Castiel felt his heart leap in his chest. He stepped farther into the room. "Dean, is Sam alright?"

After settling the sleeping child onto the couch, Dean shrugged. "I don't really know, Cas. I barely stopping him from finishing the last trial, then the angels fell and we hightailed it back to the bunker. He's-uh- he's been unconscious since we left the church."

Guilt tore away at Castiel as he looked down at his feet. "Dean, I'm sorry. If I'd just listened, you could have stopped Sam sooner a-and the angels wouldn't have been cast out."

"Cas, none of this is your fault. Metatron tricked you, and you had no reason to believe anything that Naomi that told you."

"But I should have listened to you, and I'm sorry." He then turned his attention to Missouri. "Thank you for looking after Daniella, and for your hospitality, but Dean is right, Sam needs us."

Missouri smiled and nodded. She then looked to Dean. "You found yourself a keeper, boy." She then laughed as Dean sputtered and Castiel looked on clueless. These boys would be just fine.

A/N: I felt this was a good ending spot for the chapter. TRANSLATIONS: Abba, ol conisa ge gil adagita. Ol gil adagita bolape erm elasa. "I don't want to. I want to stay (be) with you." Ol gahalana bolape emna a saga acocasahe. "I'll be here the entire time." There translations are a little off because I used to use a different translator than usual. Also, a warning, this fic will have a slow build. Not necessarily on the Destiel front, but definitely on the "when is something going to happen" front. Thanks everyone for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
